


Unseen

by Whiteasy



Series: Stolen Moments of Home [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Cadets Training, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Bertholdt was accidentally injured during training so, Reiner took care of him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Stolen Moments of Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Unseen

Bertholdt hissed when Reiner applied whatever he called “a soothing substance” to the deep cut in his forearm. He was grateful his friend didn’t suggest dribbling on it some of the alcohol Jean had sneaked into their barracks, or Bertholdt would’ve been a goner. 

He shuddered at the mere thought.

“Sorry.” Reiner uttered, apologetic. Bertholdt shook his head in response–it wasn’t his fault that he got hurt. These kind of incidents weren’t that rare of an occurrence during training anyway.

A comfortable silence fell between them in the otherwise empty barracks. It was evening by then, so everyone was still in the dining hall.

Bertholdt watched, mesmerized, as Reiner delicately wrapped the bandage around his forearm after having made sure his injury was remotely clean. He could’ve healed it without either of them going through this much trouble (and this much pain from his side) but, everyone had seen the way Thomas’ blade had accidentally torn through his flesh. 

Bertholdt could barely register the blonde's trail of frantic apologies then, the searing pain making his brain foggy. 

He tried to focus on Reiner’s gentle touch on his back as he guided him back to the barracks, and on his firm yet, oddly tender voice as he kept telling him to breathe, and to keep present. 

“There.” Bertholdt was jolted from his thoughts. He glanced down at his forearm. Reiner’s calloused fingers were rubbing soothing circles around his now covered wound, the gentle touch taking him off-guard, not for the first time. 

“Thanks.”

Bertholdt laid back in his bed and exhaled heavily as soon as his body was in a horizontal position for the first time in hours that day. He watched as Reiner followed suit, falling back in his own bed before turning on his side to look at him. 

Bertholdt sighed softly when Reiner reached forward and brushed his falling bangs away from his eyes, his fingertips lingering for a while longer on his temple.

When Reiner’s lips quirked into a small smile, Bertholdt couldn’t help but mirror it with one of his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this kind of turned into a serie.


End file.
